turmoilpkzfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
'rules and statements straight from alex's post' Please note when we say forums we are also talking about the server (in-game). All that apply. Advertising - We will not accept advertising here. Any advertising of forums or other communities/servers will not be accepted. If you do happen to see advertising, you are to report it to a member of staff immediately and it will be removed. Advertising is not permitted by any means, anywhere on the forum. This includes signatures, profiles, graphics (or requests), private messages, usertitles, and such customizable spaces. There are exceptions for major websites such as google, youtube, yahoo etc. Note: Search engine links containing search results that lead to forums aren't allowed of course. If you post an image that displays a link to a forbidden website, it is punishable. Referral website(s) are also not allowed anywhere on the forum. Please understand that linking to a website which contains a forum link is STILL considered advertising, and is punishable. (Spam rule still applies) Ban Evasion - Ban evasion is considered to be a severe offense, and if conducted, it will lead to even further and possibly more serious consequences. A temporary ban evasion may lead to a permanent ban, and then possibly an IP ban. Simply put, do not try to evade your ban; serve it and don’t risk your account. Account sharing / relaying messages from the banned user(s) is not allowed as well. Exception made when an alternative account is used to create your appeal, although said account cannot post or talk in shoutbox. Multiple Accounts/Account Selling - Using alternative accounts to abuse a TPK system or to violate said rules may result in your primary account to be suspended. Selling or Trading your TPK account is prohibited, and may result in the account to be suspended. Flame/Censor Evasion - Flaming is not tolerated, and heavy action will be taken. Going against the censor may also result in account termination. Harassment - Harassment will not be tolerated. The punishment for harassment will vary from mild, to severe depending on the situation at hand, offenses committed, and other such factors. Racism, ageism, sexism, discrimination, segregation, and such offensive manners are also considered harassment and under no conditions will they be tolerated. This includes offensive language that is directed at a member, or members of our community. There is to be no foul, stereo-typical, or abusive language allowed. Constantly attacking a user or following them around forums belittling/offending them is also considered harassment. Offensive language is permitted, but still discouraged, if it is not directed at a member of our community. If you receive any type of harassment via private message, please report offense immediately. Extortion of any sort will not be allowed on either the forums or the shoutbox. Note: Harassment is similar to flaming. (Organized) Malicious Conduct - (Organized) malicious conduct may lead to severe account action. The malicious conduct can vary from denial of service attacks, group/mass spamming, registering an account with intent to cause trouble, and malicious software. This also includes providing software to engage in such acts. Inappropriate Content (18+ Links/Images, Gore/Morbid Images, 18+ Literature, and the like) - You are not permitted to post or send links or images of pornography, child pornography, nudity, gore, or obscure/inappropriate content to other forums members. Brief child nudity is prohibited(Ex. 15 year old girl in bikini set). Furthermore, erotica (sexually charged literature) is not permitted. The punishment for this is severe. This includes linking to websites that may redirect, contain, or lead to these types of links or images, as well as images that are disturbing. It also adheres to websites that may hijack ones browser, as well as phishing. Infractions or bans will be laid immediately if you are caught participating in this offense. Note: This also applies to your signature, avatar & profile picture along with requesting such content. Encouraging/Aggravating Others To Break Rules - You are not allowed encourage or aggravate others to break rules. This includes taunting, ridiculing & provoking. The punishment for this will vary on the severity of its outcome. Trolling - You are not allowed to posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic message with the primary intent of provoking readers into an emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion Discussion Of Ranks - You are not permitted to make requests on peoples ranks. Suggestions of ranks relating to a specific users or a user is strictly prohibited. The administrators will notice you if you are doing a good job, and they will choose who will be assigned the moderator or other roles. You also may not publicly request for a user to be banned publicly. If you so wish for this please feel free to privately contact a member of staff. Your request will be heavily reviewed and discussed before action is taken. All reasons must be valid, and make sense according to these rules. Spam - We do not allow spamming on our forums. Spamming also includes grave digging an old topic, or bumping a topic. The punishment for spamming will vary on the content and amount of content posted. Double posting is also considered spamming, and is not allowed. Please make your posts meaningful. Think about what you are posting before doing so, and make sure it abides with the forum rules. Posting meaningless messages or messages in another language besides EU-English and US-English will be considered spam. Posting/Releasing Personal Details Or Images Of Other Users - We will not stand for this kind of behavior. You are strictly not allowed to post sensitive or personal information of other members of our community. Do not even consider doing this without the full prior written consent of the person who's details or image it so happens to be. Action will be taken against your account unless you post picture or video proof of the written consent. Leeching - Leeching includes claiming other peoples images, graphics, etc, and such things as your own, and involves a wide variety of things. Leeching will be punished with infractions, or possibly bans. It is considered as stealing ones work, and therefore is not allowed. Please refrain from leeching. Staff Impersonation - Impersonating staff will lead to a lengthy ban. This includes portraying yourself to be a part of the staff team. This also includes manipulating new or confused members with your knowledge, and intentionally misleading them. Asking or telling members to donate to your PayPal account for the donator rank will fall under this category as well. Respect - Respect is an important rule here at Rune-Server. It is important to respect each other, and always strive to be a better person than you may be, or already are. This is what makes a community strong. You must respect the other members, the other staff, and the rules. You can respect the rules by abiding by them. Please remember to especially treat new members, or new staff with respect. Remember, they are only wanting to be a part of the community, or only trying to make it better. They have as much right to be there as you do. Instant Messengers - IM proof is only allowed if: It pertains to a "Ddos" against TPKZ ; It Pertains to "Spam" attacks against TPKZ. Everything else pertaining to IM's to be used for proof, IS NOT VALID. Abuse of a TPKZ system - Any abuse of a TPK system may result in a ban, or denied access to extra features. So please use each feature with respect. (Ie. Like4Like will be classified under this, Any form of a Like4Like/Like Begging attribute in any area of this forum may cause your "likes" to be dropped by 75%, Posting extremely large/disruptive images in reputation comments.) Please Remember! +Independent rule statements • Try make your posts meaningful, and do not post brief comments such as "lol," "nice," or "10/10." • Do not double-post (post twice in a row in the same topic). Instead, please edit your posts with updated content. • Do not post "Bump" or a meaningless post for the sole sake of raising a topic's position in the forum index within the first 24 hours. After said hours, once per 24 hours is permitted. • If you need to inform the topic starter of anything, you may send them a private message. • Hacking other members will not be tolerated. • Replying to a thread closed by an Administrator/Moderator is prohibited, as said thread was closed for a reason. • Scamming attempts will be dealt with, but if you are scammed, we do not take responsibility and are not liable to take action. • Stay on topic in threads; don't hijack them. • Do not post a new topic directed at a certain member. Use the private message system for all private conversations. • Don't beg for likes, earn it instead. • Using defamatory statements, or generalizations that can been seen as offensive are not tolerated. • Do not ask for money or items. Example: Please give me 50M!!! • Use the search function before creating threads and asking others. Take initiative and strive for independence. • Do not abuse the tag system. This means adding useless, offensive tags etc. • Always remember to keep these rules in mind, and follow them to the best of your ability. Success in this community will ultimately come to you if you do this. If you have any concerns, please contact the staff or administration team. • Creating multiple accounts in order to gain votes on the toplist is not something that will be tolerated. It is cheating! Please play fair. FAQ: *What is this warning system next to my usertitle? The warning system is used to count 'infractions/points'. A point serves as one infraction, two points, two infractions, etc. Infractions are serious and the maximum amount of infractions aloud before a ban are 10. Infractions may be permanent or will be removed over time. Enjoy the wiki.<3 We are not responsible if you do not read the rules when it comes to punishment. (Written by Alex)